Beyond Best Friends
by kizkool
Summary: When Hermione gets sick of all the fighting with Ron she breaks up with him. Will she move on and possibly go out with Harry? HHr Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! This is a new.. random fic I'm writing..

Also sorry if it is a little short.. i tried continueing but what I was writing was similar to what I wrote in chapter two and I don't really like repeating myself!!

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and the only thing I own is well.. the laptop I am on and a bunch or random crap. Sadly I dont own Harry Potter... :(

Anyway.. I'll stop rambling so you can enjoy! 

* * *

"No Ron, I was correct. YOU were wrong! Accept it for Merlin's sake!" Hermione screamed.  
"Well why do you have to go and be a bloody know-it-all then?" Ron yelled back.  
Hermione started throwing things at him, which narrowly missed their intended target.  
It was then Harry started feeling sorry for Ron, although he couldn't tell him. Harry was standing right outside Hermione's apartment, watching the fight through the window. Judging from what was happening Hermione was winning. And Ron wasn't happy, at all.  
"I'm. Not. A. Know-it-all!" She screeched, a thick book following her words, straight to his head.  
"Ouch. Bloody hell. Something's wrong with you, it's not that time of the month is it?"  
"Ooooh bad move mate. Real bad move," Harry muttered under his breath, flinching when a glass smashed near Ron's feet.  
"Yep. Told you" Harry muttered again.

"Don't blame this on me!" Hermione yelled. Then she just started yelling anything and everything she could think of.  
It was then Harry started to feel sorry for Hermione's neighbours.  
"I'm leaving," Ron yelled over Hermione's rambling.  
"Good!" Hermione yelled back.  
Ron left Hermione's house, slamming the door behind him.

"You know you could have just disapparated," Harry greeted Ron.  
"Bugger, I could have eh?" Ron said, his face still flushed from the fight. Harry nodded.  
"Damn Hermione. Why does she always have to be bloody right mate?" Ron asked.  
"No idea. No idea at all."  
It was around then that Ron actually registered that Harry was standing on Hermione's doorstep.  
"Why are you here anyway?" Ron asked, rubbing a sore spot on his arm.  
"Just thought I'd drop in... Hey do you want me to heal that for you?" Harry offered.  
"Nah, Mum will." Ron said. "Catch up soon okay?"  
Harry nodded.

Once Ron had disapparated Harry walked up to the door and knocked.  
Hermione answered looking teary.  
"Bad time?" Harry asked sympathetically.  
"No, come in. I could use the company." Hermione sniffed.  
Harry walked in, glancing at the result of the fight. Books, smashed glasses, cushions and random items littered the floor.  
"Sorry about the mess, Ron and I had another fight."  
"I know. I think the whole neighbourhood knows." Harry said.  
"Oh," Hermione sighed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. Hermione nodded.  
"Well, we were watching television and Ron offered to make us some tea. I followed him into the kitchen to get some biscuits because I know how much Ron likes them with his tea. But he went through the steps the wrong way and well... you know me. I'm fussy. So I told him that I preferred my tea made a different way, and we just started arguing from there." Hermione said after she sat down.

"So… you fought over tea?" Harry asked.  
"No, we fought over how to make tea," Hermione corrected him.  
"Oh," Harry paused. Hermione suddenly sat up straight.  
"Oh Merlin, am I too fussy?" She blurted out.  
"No, not at all," Harry shook his head.  
"You're just saying that to be nice to me," Hermione said.  
"No, actually I'm not. I like your fussiness," Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back.  
"Thanks for cheering me up, Harry," Hermione said.  
"That's okay. Anyway I'd better go. I'm hungry," Harry announced as he got up.  
"You do know you can stay for dinner," Hermione reminded him.  
"Yeah, but I figured I'd leave you alone and let you have a bath, read a magazine or watch a soppy movie while you eat chocolate." He teased.  
Hermione poked him and laughed.  
"See you later okay?" Hermione said. Harry nodded and waved before walking out.

_Harry is so understanding sometimes, it's almost scary! _Hermione thought.  
_I mean, Ron never understood why having a long bath with lots of candles while reading a magazine is healing.  
_Sighing, Hermione walked to the bathroom armed with a magazine and chocolate, ready to let them work there magic.

* * *

There you go! Again.. sorry if it isnt long enough.. hopefully the next chapter will be better!!

Please review.. a little hint: It makes me update sooner!! And also its good for my ego:) lol

Thanks!  
Cya

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two.. sorry if i took so long to update! School has just started again.. ugh...

I almost posted this chapter twice but i wanted it to be longer. Hope this is long enough!

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not JKR... this is just a way to make the time pass quicker before the book comes out.. I CANT WAIT!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sometimes wondered why she was still dating Ron. Sure, the whole 'dating thing' was fun and Ron was her best friend.  
However, the whole 'fighting thing' wasn't fun and it turned both of them against each other. Also Hermione knew that Harry sometimes felt uncomfortable when Ron and Hermione fought and she didn't really like making Harry feel uncomfortable. She knew that Harry felt frustrated occasionally because it didn't work out between him and Ginny. 

Hermione slowly stepped into her water-filled bath and laid down letting the water wash over her.  
Sighing blissfully, she reached for her chocolate bar, took a mouthful and then swapped the chocolate bar for a magazine as she chewed contently.  
_I really should do this more often. _Hermione thought. _I think Harry is right when he says I sometimes work too hard. _Hermione then turned her attention to her magazine, letting herself forget her troubles.

* * *

Harry apparated back to his apartment, running a hand through his already messy hair. He knew he should start planning something for dinner but right now, he couldn't be bothered. Instead, he lay down on his sofa, closed his eyes and began to think.  
If it was one thing that annoyed Harry, it was seeing one (or both) of his to best friends hurt or upset. He remembered the look in Hermione's eyes that he had just seen a few seconds ago. Hurt. Pain. Something was wrong.  
"I got to talk to Ron," Harry muttered. He stood up, grabbed a jacket and disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

Ron was in a bad mood. He hated it when he and Hermione fought, especially when they fought over stupid, pointless things like tea.  
"No, we're not fighting over tea Ronald. We're fighting over how to **make** tea," Ron mimicked Hermione in a much whinier and higher pitched voice.  
Before Ron could wallow too much in his 'after fight misery', he was distracted by a knock at the door. After contemplating whether he should get up or not, he finally stood up and opened the door. Seeing Harry, he opened it fully, inviting his best mate inside.  
"Hey mate! Long time no see eh?" Ron greeted him.  
Harry smiled. "Listen, I have to talk to you about Hermione,"  
Ron frowned. "Mate, honestly, I'm not in the mood,"  
"Yeah I figured that. But let me just remind you that she is your best friend and girl friend,"  
"I know. We just had a fight. Happens all the time" Ron commented as he flopped back onto his couch.  
"I know mate. That's why I came to talk to you," Harry answered as he sat on the opposite couch.  
"She's my girlfriend,"  
"She also happens to be my closest friend. If I want to worry about her, I will,"  
"We were both in a bad mood. I'm hungry, that's probably why,"  
"Mate, we both know it's about more than just eating, which you do enough of anyway. You guys have been dating since we left Hogwarts five years ago. And at least every week you have a fight."  
"That's not true," Ron protested. "Once we went two weeks without fighting,"  
"What I'm trying to say is, are you sure she's The One?" Harry asked.  
"What 'One'?"  
"You know, the one you want to marry, spend the rest of your life with, etcetera etcetera."  
"Oh that one"  
"Yes mate, that one"  
"Well I don't know, isn't it a little early to be thinking about marriage? Come on Harry, you know me. I'm not exactly one to plan ahead. I don't even know what I'm having for dinner tonight."  
"Five years mate. Five years. And you've never considered proposing?" Harry asked.  
Ron just sat there, looking deep in thought.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." And with that, Harry left Ron's apartment. 

About five minutes after Harry left, an owl flew into Ron's apartment.  
Ron grabbed the letter and scanned it.

Ron,

please come over. I think we really need to talk.

Hermione

"Fine, fine" Ron muttered. Sighing deeply, he told his stomach dinner would have to wait, then disapparated.

* * *

Hermione paced her living room floor anxiously as she waited for Ron. A knock at the door gave her a small shock. Knowing it was Ron made her hurry to the door and open it slowly.  
"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her before stepping into her apartment.  
"Hi Ron," She replied as she took his coat and hung it up.  
"So, what do we need to talk about?" He asked.  
"Uh, sit down," Hermione offered. They both sat down before Ron looked at Hermione to continue.  
"Ron, I have been thinking about this quite a bit, and I think we should break up."  
"What? Why?" Ron said in surprise.  
"I just think we need some time apart, to think about whether we can make this work."  
"But why?"  
"Because, Ronald, I just need time to think," Hermione snapped.  
"But..." Ron trailed off as he saw Hermione's look on her face.  
"Okay, shall we say two weeks before we decide wether we should start dating again?" Hermione suggested.  
"That works. I have a question though. Can we date other people?" Ron asked.  
Hermione was a little surprised and also hurt, thinking Ron would use this chance to have as many one night stands as possible.  
"I don't mean it like that," Ron said as he saw the look on Hermione's face.  
"I mean, can we be asked out for dinner or something?"  
Hermione nodded as she realised Ron didn't plan on doing anything bad.  
"Okay," She agreed before standing up.  
"I'd better be going, dinner calls," Ron said as he got up, grabbed his coat and walked towards the door.  
"I will see you soon okay?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, smiled a small smile and walked out the door. 

_There you go Hermione you did it. You broke up with Ron. _Hermione didn't know wether to feel relieved, sad or disappointed. _It's only temporarily. _She reminded herself. Sighing she lay down on the couch. _I really need to talk to Harry. _Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. What did she just think? _You really need to talk to Harry. _  
After all, Harry is her best friend, she reminded herself, so of course she should go talk to him.  
"Yes, I will go talk to Harry," Hermione said out loud.  
She quickly got up, grabbed her handbag and disapparated.

* * *

Harry occasionally liked to cook. _Occasionally _he reminded himself. Sometime's he couldn't be bothered and ate out or went to a friend's house. Tonight, however, Harry decided to cook tacos, something he had never done before.  
Everything was going well, the taco shells were in the oven and the meat was cooking. All Harry had to do was cut up some vegies to add to the tacos. 

As Harry started cutting up a carrot, a knock at the door interrupted him. Quickly Harry abandoned his cutting to answer the door.  
"Hermione!" Harry greeted her, a little surprised but still happy to see his best friend.  
"Hi Harry," Hermione replied. She then pulled her best friend into a hug, holding a little tighter than usual.  
"Hey, is everything okay? I thought your bath would have made things better," Harry said.  
"Oh it did. But then I decided to dump Ron and now…well can I stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure. Hang on, did you just say you dumped Ron?"  
"Yes, he is no longer my boyfriend. However, it's just temporary, we are going to see how it goes for two weeks and then if we want to we will get back together. But it's only been five minutes and I am already lonely," Hermione wailed.  
"Hey, come here. It's okay," Harry whispered as he pulled her into another hug.  
"Thanks," Hermione sniffed.  
"I am just making tacos, do you want to help?"  
Hermione nodded and watched as Harry walked towards the kitchen. She paused before following him.

Hermione and Harry sat in the living room after dinner and watched a random show.  
"Harry," Hermione said.  
"Mmm"  
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Okay, what do you want to watch?"  
"A chick-flick?" Hermione suggested.  
"Okay, only because I am being extra nice to you," Harry teased.  
Hermione put on a DVD and together they started watching it.

"Harry," Hermione said a few minutes later.  
"Yes."  
"I can't see properly. Can I come sit on your couch?" She asked.  
"Okay," Harry agreed. He moved up so Hermione could fit.  
"I'm cold," Hermione said.  
Harry moved her so her back was up against his front and they snuggled together.  
"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully before becoming engrossed in the movie.  
It was then that Harry realised just how nice Hermione smelt. Clean and feminine and like vanilla, musk and rose combined.

Suddenly Hermione laughed at something in the movie. Harry laughed too, not wanting Hermione to think he wasn't enjoying the movie. Harry thought about how nice Hermione's laugh was and how he liked to make her laugh.  
_Hey, wait a second. Where has this come from? _Harry thought. He looked at Hermione who was watching the movie intently as if she wasn't aware she was pressed up against her best friend.  
_She's your best friend, and fresh out of a relationship. _Harry reminded himself. He then forced his eyes away from his best friend and back to the TV screen where they remained for the rest of the movie. He didn't notice or feel Hermione's eyes on him.

_  
Harry's so nice. _Hermione thought. _I'm very lucky to have him as my best friend.  
_"Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as the movie finished and they were left just lying there watching the credits.  
"Mmm,"  
"Can I stay the night? Like sleep on the couch or something?" She asked.  
"Uh, sure. You can stay in the guest bedroom," Harry replied.  
"Thanks. I'm just going to quickly go back home and grab some stuff," Hermione said. She hesitated before getting up and moving away from Harry. Although Hermione didn't mention it, she didn't want to move away from Harry. _I'd rather fall asleep with his arm around me. _Once again, Hermione was surprised by her thoughts.  
"I will go make the bed for you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and quickly apparated away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review... reviewing means I will update sooner! Please do review!! 

Thanks!  
Kat


End file.
